A Pokemon's Destiny Kanto
by The Fallen Author 19
Summary: I do not own Pokemon. The following story takes place five years after the events of A Pokemon's Destiny. Our heroes and heroines have all become level 100, and they have kids (Landon Ericka Alexa & Michael, Nathaniel Alicia Skyler & Katherine)! And what better way to start a new adventure than introduce their five-year-olds to the world of Pokemon. What new challenges await
1. Chapter 1: Five Years Later

**Welcome to the first chapter of "A Pokemon's Destiny; Kanto"! Thanks to all my loyal viewers for getting me through the first story. But that is now over. And now, R&R, ENJOY!**

* * *

****Speech- "speech"

Thought-'_speech'_

Poke-speech- **speech**

Telepathy- _**speech**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Five Years Later

(Alicia's POV)

It was a perfect day out. It was a sunny, cloudless day in the summer. Ericka and I, now 23 years old, were sunbathing on the front porch. We had the same house that we had, but we had to do some modifications for our kid's rooms. They had hatched almost five years ago, and Landon and Nathaniel were training with them. Then, the day took a slight turn for the worse.

**YAAAAAAAHHH-HAAAA-HAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAA!**

A blur of silver, red, blue, and white zoomed past us and we were blown off our seats. I looked up, annoyed, as I saw our husbands and kids flying down the street at near supersonic speeds. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention.

We're Pokemon.

Ericka, our girls, and I were Latias, and our husbands and sons were Latios. Pokemon are indeed real, but not in this world. About twenty-three years ago, Nathaniel and Ericka fell through a portal as eggs and fell into the human world. About eighteen years after that, We found them both. Over that year, we had accomplished so much.

All of us could fly at high speeds.

Landon and Nathaniel were able to take down tougher enemies faster than any of us.

Ericka and I could find anyone in the world without exhausting an ounce of psychic powers. And the kids accomplished all these feats faster than we ever did. I was about to go over there and give them a piece of my mind, but Ericka put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let it go Alicia, they're just playing." I sighed, righted my chair, and sat back down. I closed my eyes, trying to get a tan that would impress Nathaniel. I felt something behind me, and turned around. I didn't see anything at first, but a flash of light revealed Nathaniel in his Latios form. He transformed into his human form and kissed my cheek.

I returned the kiss and asked, "How are they doing?"

"They are progressing fast. Almost too fast," Nathaniel said.

Skyler zoomed up and also transformed. He fell into my lap slowly and hugged me. He then said frantically said, "HiMom! DidyouseehowfastIwasgoing? Didyadidyadidya?" I giggled at his hyper-active nature.

"Yes, Skyler, I saw." I looked over at Nathaniel. "Hey, didn't we forget something?" I winked at him. I saw a bit of excitement in Skyler's eyes. Katherine also came over and transformed. She smiled at me, the same excitement in her eyes.

"Oh yeah." He smiled back and winked his eye. "It's time to visit your grandparents." The excitement disappeared from their faces. Skyler began to pout. "Come on guys, I can walk you over there." Nathaniel said.

"I'll get dressed." I said. I got up and examined my new tan. Just right. I gave Nathaniel a goodbye kiss and walked back into the house, Ericka also coming in with me.

* * *

(Nathaniel's POV)

I walked the kids over to the house. Mom had not moved since those five years. I looked at Skyler and saw his disappointed look. I knew what was going on his mind as well as Katherine's. They thought I forgot their birthdays. But, in truth, their surprise party was over at Mom's house. Landon, Michael, and Alexa were already over there, and Ericka was also going to be leaving the same time as Alicia. We arrived at the house and I knocked on the door. Mom answered, and she immediately gave me a hug. She gave a hug to the kids and motioned for us to come in. She had a recent thyroid surgery, so she couldn't speak. But I was able to communicate with her telepathically. _**Is everything ready?**_

I read her mind, and she said, '_Yes, everything's ready. It's so good to see you again._'

_**Same here. How did your surgery go?**_

'_Good, very good. I can start speaking in a week, so it's all good._'

I smiled and hugged her again. We walked into the living room. The moment Skyler and Katherine came through the door, everyone who was hiding-my sisters, Landon, Alexa, Michael, and some of my cousins-jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

The smile returned to their faces, and they turned to me. "And you thought I forgot," I said to them with a smile on my own face. Mom came through the door with a blue and red cake. She sat it down on the counter and I saw the pattern. One half was blue with a red triangle, the other half was red with a blue triangle. I asked Mom to make this cake special. We sang the traditional birthday song and we went on to the cake. I decided not to have some yet. I instead decided to talk to some of my relatives.

I walked up to Krista, my younger sister. I gave her a taser from behind (basically put, pushed her pressure points on the hips). She gave a yelp and I laughed. She smacked me, but I kept laughing. "You always fall for that one."

I laughed a bit more and she replied, "And your still a loser." I stopped laughing.

"Shut up. Anyways, how are you and Steph?"

"She failed her first driver's test." I asked how. Apparently, after nearly failing the test, she backed up into her driving instructor's car. I suppressed a laugh as Stephanie came up to us. I asked her how her test went and she walked away. I let it out a bit and talked to some of my other cousins.

Wes, Ben, and John had grown several inches since I last saw them. They each gave me a hug and we talked for a while. They were also Pokemon players, so they asked why the cake was designed with Latios and Latias patterns. I smiled a bit and said that Skyler and Katherine wanted it to look like that. They nodded their heads in understanding and we went to get some cake. I got a piece from the Latios side, the triangle piece, and sat down next to Skyler and Katherine. I asked how they liked the party.

"Best one yet!" Skyler replied. Katherine nodded her head in agreement, her mouth full of cake. I took out two boxes from my pocket and handed one to Skyler, the other to Katherine. Alicia came in and sat down next to me. I gave her a kiss and we watched them open their gifts. They both got two things. The first was a personal Stat-Visor, a device made by Landon that showed the stats of Pokemon. Skyler had a blue one with red triangles, and Katherine (I'll call her Kat from now on) got a red one with blue triangles. I told them to use them later. I didn't want anyone to get too nosy. Their second gift was very special. They each got a locket-necklace. Skyler had one with a red triangle and blue background, and Kat had the reverse of his. They opened them and they saw both of their baby photos, one of their human form, the other of their Pokemon form. They smiled and gave each of us a hug. I helped Skyler with his, and Alicia helped Kat with hers.

Everyone sat down next to us, and they brought over the gifts. From Wes, Ben, and John, they both got a Pokemon game: X and Y, John's old games. They thanked them and set them aside. From Heidi and Bradley, Skyler got a watch and Alicia got a bracelet. They had hugged them both and put them on. From Landon, Ericka, Alexa, and Michael, they got plush Pokemon toys: Skyler a Latios, Kat a Latias. They hugged them and sat back down. From Mom, they each got a shirt.

'_Typical Mom._' I thought to myself. They thanked her and tried them on. Perfect fits. Then, I noticed something on the coffee table. An envelope with two triangles: one red and one blue. I opened it and read it out loud:

"Congratulations! You have been awarded an all expenses paid trip to a vacation spot of your choice. You and six family members may go to any location you like, all expenses paid. When ready to activate, call number below." I didn't read who sent it. I showed it to Alicia. It said "Signed Arceus."

But, it was an all expenses paid trip, so I guess it was okay. Some asked who it was from.

"No return address."

That was the last of the presents, so we got up and socialized. I sat down still, holding Alicia's hand. Her head was on my shoulder, and I laid my head on hers. The guests started to leave and we said goodbye, thanking them for the gifts. I turned to Mom and said, "I guess we'll be going too."

She hugged me goodbye, and we walked out the door. I decided to discuss the card with them. Landon was surprised Arceus sent the card. But Skyler and Katherine wanted to go anyway. I agreed and said, "Since it's your birthday, you get to choose."

They talked it over and said, "Kanto." I stopped and asked what they meant.

"It says anywhere." Skyler said.

"And Arceus can do anything, right?" Kat continued on.

I guess so. I looked at the number and got out my cell phone dialing the number. After two rings, Arceus picked up. I put him on speaker.

"So, you got the card? Happy Birthday, Skyler and Katherine." They thanked him and asked him the same question about going to Kanto. "Oh, but of course. It said anywhere. I can teleport you there any time you want to."

They thought it over and said, "Now." Arceus clicked off, and appeared in front of us. He was using the powers of his Mind Plate, so he wasn't really there.

"Are you ready?" We all nodded in agreement. His eyes glowed, and Celebi appeared. "Hello, I'll be taking you to your destination. Kanto, correct?" I nodded because everyone else was standing around in awe. Celebi turned and opened a portal. "Please go through, and watch your step." We held hands, to make sure we didn't get separated.

And walked through the portal.

I felt like I was being sucked through a vacuum. I felt my body stretch and compress, moving through space and time. Then, I felt something odd. I looked at my hands. Once large and calloused, they were becoming smoother and smaller. We all yelled as the portal dumped us into Kanto.

"Uh... is everyone alright?" I thought I was hearing things. My voice sounded, higher. I stood up, and saw a two story house towering before me. I heard a bit of groaning form behind me and turned, hoping to see everyone was okay. But shock struck me as I realized what had happened.

* * *

**Okay. now I have a new challenge for you. Try guessing what has happened to the group. ONLY SEND PMs! Anyone that puts their answer in a review will be disqualified. Those that get it right, will earn a shout-out in the next chapter. So, once again, read, review, PM (for the contest), and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: On a Smaller Scale

**So the portal travel is complete, but what has happened to our heroes and heroines? And what is really going on? Read on and find out. R&R.**

* * *

****Speech- "speech"

Thought- '_speech'_

Poke-speech- **speech**

Telepathy- _**speech**_

* * *

Chapter 2: On a Smaller Scale

(Nathaniel's POV)

I screamed, and I will admit, somewhat like a girl. I looked at my brother and sisters. We were all the same height.

"You're all short!" Was all I could yell.

"So are you!" Landon shouted back in surprise. I looked down; my legs were shorter by a mile, and my body was starting to get a bit chubby. I was a lot shorter than I was, and I hated it, yelling straight into the sky to show my point. Landon took out his Stat-Visor. He analyzed us and made a shocking statement.

"We're ten years old again!" I panicked again.

Alicia gasped and said, "Wait, what about the kids?!" I looked around frantically. I found them over by a pond and ran over to them.

I gasped and said, "Guys! Get over here! Quick!" They saw it. Skyler, Michael, Alexa, and Kat were all older. Ten years old, just like us.

"That's impossible! How could we de-age by twelve years, and they age five years?!" Landon exclaimed.

"Maybe it has something to do with the portal Celebi sent us through?" Ericka said. I thought it over. It was a possibility We saw a shadow loom over us, and we turned. An old man in a lab coat was staring down at us. He had a bit of a frown on his face.

"What's with all the yelling? It's six in the morning." I looked back at the others and I tried to improvise.

"We were...uh...talking...uh...about our...uh... Pokemon journey! Yeah, that's it." The others joined in. The old man's frown faded into a smile.

"Well why didn't you say so. My name is Professor Oak. I think I can help you. Follow me." He turned and headed toward a building, which I assumed was his laboratory, and we followed.

(Skyler's POV)

How did this happen? I was five, now I'm ten years old. I missed five years of my life. Now I wish I didn't accept that card. The professor led us inside a building. Inside were a bunch of scientists and almost twice as many odd machines. He led us over to a table. There were three red and white balls. He went over to a desk and got out some red devices. He handed one to each of us. He explained that these were Pokedexes, sort of like an encyclopedia for Pokemon He pointed over to a desk.

"Inside these pokeballs, are three starter Pokemon: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. I have an extra of each, but that leaves two of you out. So who would like to volunteer for a stand-in starter."

Kathy held up her hand and asked what a stand-in starter was. "A stand-in starter is a Pokemon that can replace a starter Pokemon should one not be available. I have five: Eevee, Pikachu, Growlithe, Sandshrew, and Oddish. So, will you be one of the stand-ins?" She nodded her head. Dad stepped forward and claimed the second position. They went first.

Dad picked the Eevee, Kathy got the Growlithe. The professor turned to us now.

He picked me, Alexa, and Michael to choose our first Pokemon. I decided on Charmander, Alexa got Squirtle, and Michael got Bulbasaur.

Next were Mom, Aunt Ericka, and Uncle Landon. Uncle Landon got Charmander, Aunt Ericka got Bulbasaur, and Mom got Squirtle. The professor then went back to his desk and took out some similar balls to the one's we were given. He handed each of us five balls.

"These are pokeballs. They are used to catch wild Pokemon I would like to ask each of you to complete the pokedex for me. Once, it was my life's work. But now, I am too old. Will you accept?" We all gave our approval. "Thank you. And good luck." We left outside, and Dad directed us to a forest clearing.

"I need to tell you guys something."

* * *

(Nathaniel's POV)

"Okay, you know how since we are Pokemon, we are technically considered to be wild?" Everyone nodded. I took out one of my pokeballs and changed into a Latios. I was still fun size. **Well, I say we use one of our pokeballs to capture ourselves; this way, we can't be captured by anyone else.** Alicia nodded in agreement. Alicia, Landon, and Ericka also took out one of their own pokeballs and transformed. The kids followed their example. **Okay, I'll go first. Alicia, when I go in and get captured, release me. Then, everyone else do the same, and I'll release you as well.** They nodded. I tapped the button with my nose. I felt myself get sucked into the ball. It felt weird. I was comfortable, but I felt like I wanted to wanted to get out. I waited as the device rocked three times due to my shifting around, and eventually I heard a ping, signaling I had been captured. I felt a surge of energy as I was ejected out. I opened my eyes. I saw everyone except Alicia was already inside their balls. They rocked and clicked. I looked over to Alicia and nodded my head. She tapped her button and was sucked inside. I turned back and began releasing the kids and my siblings.

They all transformed back and I said, "Okay, time to go to work. Let's head into Viridian City and talk things over about what to do next." We all agreed and we went out of the forest and into the tall grass. On our way to Viridian city, we were jumped by at least ten Pokemon, mostly Rattata and Pidgey. We each had one of each by the time we reached Viridian. We decided the first thing to do was to go to the Pokemon Center to get our Pokemon healed. We walked in and were greeted by a Nurse Joy. We asked for our Pokemon to be healed, and she took each of our Pokemon into the back room.

When she came back, she asked us, "I assume you are the new eight trainers from Professor Oak, correct?" We nodded our heads and she held out a thin package. "Professor Oak asked me to give these to you once you were registered as trainers." I took the package from her and opened it up. Inside the box, stacked on top of one another were trainer cards. I dumped them into my hand and began to hand the cards to their owners.

"Also, Professor Oak is calling for you and he seemed very excited for some reason." I had a bad feeling of what it was. She directed us to the video phone that had a call pending. I picked up the receiver and an image of Professor oak's face pressed up against the screen became visible.

"WHERE ARE THEY?! LET ME SEE THEM! PLEASE, LET ME SEE THEM!" he yelled frantically, drawing the attention of a few trainers. I leaned into the receiver to cover up the image, and tried blocking the speaker to reduce his voice.

"What are you talking about Professor?"

His face receded from the screen and yelled, surprisingly at a louder volume, "DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME! I KNOW THAT EACH OF YOU CAUGHT EITHER A LATIOS OR LATIAS AND I WANT TO SEE THEM!" At this point he had shoved his entire face, and eventually one of his eyes into the video. From behind me, I could hear several trainers murmuring. I had to do something quick, and got an idea.

"Sorry Professor-KRRRRCK! There's-KRRRRCK-problem wi-KRRRRRCK-deo phone." From behind, I heard all of my siblings and our children face-plant hard.

Professor Oak backed up from the video screen and said, "This is a video phone, I can see you doing those noises."

I sweat-dropped and said, "Okaaaay, gottagobye!" I slammed the receiver down and the screen went blank. I heard a cough from behind and sweat-dropped again. Just about every trainer in the center had heard the conversation between me and Oak, and I had a bad feeling as to what was going to happen next. My worst fears were confirmed when each of them took out a pokeball and a deafening roar of "I CHALLENGE YOU!" came from them. The rest of the family recovered from the face-plant and looked back at me for an answer. I was pressured, I had to think of something.

'_I can't deny it, they heard Oak over the phone. I can't accept the challenge, that would get us noticed for sure._' I then noticed someone behind the crowd and recognized the man almost immediately I had to take the chance.

"Hey, look! It's Lance!" Everyone turned and saw that Lance indeed was in the Viridian city Pokemon Center. Every single trainer left us behind and rushed the Dragon Master (the character's are unsure if he is Champion or not). Seizing the opportunity, we all rushed out of the center and went into the nearby Poke-Mart.


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions and Hiding

**Sorry for not updating in two months, but I had writers block and other stories. Its here now, so R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Speech- "speech"

Thought-'_speech'_

Poke-speech- **speech**

Telepathy- _**speech**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Decisions and Hiding

(Nathaniel's POV)

We hid in the back corner and I decided this was going to be the best time to talk about our plans. "Okay, while we have an opportunity, I need to ask a serious question. Not all of us can be going for the gym badges and the Pokemon League, there wouldn't be enough badges, plus it would be time consuming. So, what are we going to do?" They all had dumb looks on their faces. I sighed and said, "Who's going for the League and who isn't?" Just about everyone said, "Oh".

Landon immediately answered, "I'm in."

Skyler and Michael were talking quietly, and eventually, Skyler said, "I'm in too."

Both Alicia and Ericka passed.

I looked to Kat and Alexa for their answers. Alexa shook her head no, as did Kat.

"Alright, it's decided then Landon, Skyler and I will go for the league, and everyone else can become regular trainers." I looked over to the entrance and saw that some of the trainers from the Center were now outside, probably looking for us. "Okay, I think we should stay here for a little while longer. Go to different parts of the store, keep your heads down, and try to not attract any attention."

We nodded our heads and we dispersed.

Landon and I went over to a row of special items, ranging from Full Heals to Max Repels.

Ericka, Kat and Alexa stayed in the back, looking at varieties of soda and other drinks.

Alicia was conversing with the Poke-Mart clerk.

Skyler and Michael were looking at various books and comics.

We made sure not to attract any attention, and looked outside periodically to see if the trainers had left. Once we were sure they had gone, we regrouped.

"Hey Dad," Skyler began to say.

I cut him off, and said, "Okay, another thing, we can't call each other 'Dad' or 'Sweetie'. We'll have to call each other by our first names."

"Okay, Nathaniel, can I get these?" Skyler held up a guide book and a comic book. I looked at the cover of the comic, "League Adventures #37; Cynthia vs. Wallace".

"Alright, I guess. Let me see how much money I have. I should have a couple fifties." I took my wallet out and opened it. I almost shouted in surprise when I saw, not a couple of fifties, but 45 thousand-dollar bills (I've done the math, and one U.S. Dollar is the equivalent of $454.54). I sifted through and found at least 45,000 Poke-yen (I think this is what the currency is called, due to it resembling a yen symbol). Everyone else took out their wallets and found similar cases. We had to have at least 1,000,000 Poke-yen altogether.

"We're rich," Skyler said, "I'm gonna get-"

"Hold it right there," I stopped Skyler from going back to the comics and continued, "We have to be smart about this. We have a ton of money, so we should buy supplies first. This means pokeballs, potions, and heal items, as well as things like tents, sleeping bags, cooking gear, and food." Skyler sighed with disappointment, and I decided to say, "Then we can get comics." Skyler silently cheered, and we went around the store searching for items.

Landon and Alicia bought new clothes for everyone.

Kat and Alexa bought the pokeballs, adventure items, and healing items.

Ericka searched for the food and cooking supplies.

I bought the tents and sleeping gear.

And Skyler and Michael bought as many comic books as they could carry.

I rolled my eyes, and we brought all our items to the counter. The clerk was surprised at all the items we bought, and said, "New trainers?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, these three," I pointed out Landon, Ericka and Alicia, "are my brother and sister, and these four," pointing out Skyler, Michael, Alexa, and Kat, "are our cousins." The clerk stared for a little bit, then began to check out the items.

I could hear Alicia's voice in my head, _**Nice cover story.**_

_**Well, what did you expect me to say, that you three were second cousins, twice removed, and the kids were orphans that followed us around?**_

Alicia lightly hit me on the back and the clerk said, "Your total comes to 952,491 Poke-yen." We dug into our wallets and we paid for each of our items.

The clerk was surprised that eight kids had all this money, and I quickly made up, "Our parents are part of a big company, which gives us a lot of allowance money." The clerk shook his head slowly and began to bag the items.

Once again, Alicia's voice was in my head, _**What are you doing? This could attract more attention, especially after our little incident.**_

_**Relax, what's the worst that could happen? **_The clerk handed us the items and we went back to the Center to get a room for the night.

* * *

(Poke-Mart, Clerk's POV)

I began to think about those kids as they left. They said their parent's were part of some big company, and those two kids gave each other weird looks. Seeing how there weren't any other customers, I decided to slip in the back to make a phone call. I typed in the number and waited. The tone sounded twice before another voice came on.

"Speak."

"Yeah, boss, its the Viridian operative."

"I hope you have good news for me. If you don't, you'll just become another one of the grunts back at HQ."

"Hey, I didn't join Team Rocket for nothing." It was true, I had joined Team Rocket because I believed in what they did. It was cruel, yes, but very rewarding. "Anyways, I found a group of trainers. Beginners, but rich ones. I'd also be willing to bet they've got a rare Pokemon on them or two."

Silence on the other end, then, "Hmm, very good. I'll dispatch a unit to Mt. Moon. They'll intercept them there. I'm also going to have you replaced as a spy, you're being promoted."

I was speechless. Promoted, I'm not sure to what, but still. "T-thank you sir. I'll head back immediately."

"Very well. Giovanni over and out."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late update. R&R, PM, and Thanks.**


End file.
